Bit Beast Chaos
by CleverPhoenix
Summary: It seemed like an ordinary day for the BladeBreakers, that was until a mysterious beam warps them all to another world. Beyblade and Sonic the Hedgehog X-Over, set after the third season.
1. Another Day, Another Place

Bit Beast Chaos

Summary: It seemed like an ordinary day for the BladeBreakers, that was until a mysterious beam warps them all to another world. (Beyblade and Sonic the Hedgehog X-Over, set after the third season)

Notes: Okay, this is my first fic so give me a slight break. Just for the record, this is set after the third season of beyblade and they are all still wearing their outfits from then, so that's why I may not go into detail about what they wear. Not recommended for people who haven't watched beyblade before and there will be NO MAJOR OCs and NO YAOI either. Okay enjoy!

"_thoughts" _

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Sonic or any other things used in this story other than the plot. Otherwise, do you really think I'd be wasting my time writing this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 Another Day, Another Place

"LET IT RIP!" It was an ordinary day for the BladeBreakers. Kai was once again mercilessly training them without breaks while Tyson was, once again, groaning.

"Kai, come on! We've been training for FOUR hours now! Can we _please_ take a break? Pretty please!" Tyson whined. Everyone else, though they normally stopped him before Kai murdered him, couldn't help but agree with their moaning teammate. It was only a matter of time before they themselves died of exhaustion.

"Tyson's got a point you know, Kai." Ray reasoned. He was the one who always stepped in (aside from Hilary, who was away on vacation) to stop the team (mostly Tyson) from arguing. Kai, as the leader of the team, should have filled this position, but he simply couldn't be bothered by Tyson's childish antics. Or anyone else's for that matter. "Come on Kai. Everyone needs a break at some point."

"Yeah, Kai. Let's relax for a little while. Please." Max chimed in. Kai barely refrained from rolling his eyes. It was typical of the team to all side against him. He was a loner and avoided the team, while they seemed to stick together like gum on the bottom of a shoe. There was no breaking them apart, not that he hadn't tried. Kai sighed slightly and looked up. He was standing under a tree deep in the shadows, avoiding the rest of his "team". Even in the darkness, his blood-red eyes gleamed, enough to catch his teammate's attention.

"Well Kai, can we?" Tyson demanded. Admitting even he was slightly hungry, he closed his eyes and nodded slightly. "Sweet! Last one in's a rotten egg!" With that the navy haired blader sprinted in, closely followed by his blond haired friend, laughing all the way. Ray followed too, but Kai noticed that the Chinese blader wasn't quite rushed as his teammates, but the nekojin was still running. After they all disappeared from view, Kai couldn't help but sigh at his teammate's childishness. He pushed off the tree and made to follow his teammates, but then was struck by a wave of pain on his back. The dual-haired blader gave no implication that he was in serious pain other than the fact he stopped. With a grunt, he rubbed his back with his free hand, the hand not holding his beloved beyblade Dranzer. After the pain subsided, Kai went inside, hoping his team wouldn't notice his delay in coming. Luckily they were all pigging out in Tyson's kitchen, no one even noticed him enter, let alone his behaviour.

"Shame gulp thatbelch Daichi is munch not going to be here for slurp another five minutes." Tyson managed to say through his full mouth, which currently made him look like a chipmunk gathering acorns. Everyone (minus Tyson) rolled their eyes at that. Daichi, like Tyson , went wild at the sight of food, devouring everything in sight. They all knew that Tyson was secretly glad that he wouldn't need to call the Salvation Army for more food. They were still best friends though. "Hey, he's here!" Everyone looked over to see the small burgundy haired blader standing in the doorway with his trademark monkey-grin in place.

"Hey, why didn't you wait for me?!" Daichi yelled, wide-eyed at the sight of scattered empty plates around the room. Everyone (except Daichi and Kai, who paid no attention at all to his comment) sighed. It was so typical of him that after a week away from the team, the first thing out of his mouth when he came back was about food. Moments later, Tyson and Daichi were having an eating competition, at which point everyone thought it was necessary to leave the room to avoid puking at the sight of so much food eaten. Less than five minutes later, the two hungry bladders came outside back to the garden, clutching their stomachs in pain. Apparently, it had been a draw. It was lucky for them that seconds later, Kenny arrived.

"Hey Chief! About time you got here!" Max called, running up to him. "Oh, by the way Chief..." looked away sheepishly, fiddling with his green shirt, glancing at Tyson and Daichi. Kenny groaned. This had happened so often now that he knew the exact problem with no actually words.

"Let me guess, Daichi and Tyson had another eating competition." He sighed, finishing the sentence. Max looked up, still looking at him with a sheepish grin. He nodded then walked over to Ray, who was currently trying to help his sick friends, but only making slight progress. Kenny walked over to the two overindulgent bladders and began to help. Kai wasn't making any effort to help his sick teammates, due to the fact that this had happened far too many times before. Instead, he again stood leaning against the same tree, eyes closed to avoid detection. But, he hadn't counted on his long white scarf blowing in the slight breeze. Still, it wasn't enough to be spotted. After all, aside from his scarf, everything else seemed to blend in with the shadows. His black half-jacket, shoes and fingerless gloves, dark purple shirt and trousers, all seemed unnoticeable in the darkness. Even his deep red and silver belt seemed invisible. And that was exactly how he wanted it to stay. But a certain nekojin though _had_ spotted him.

"Kai come out! We're trying to stop them from moaning but you're just standing there! Come help!" Ray called out at their seemingly-invisible captain. How he had seen him was beyond Kai, but then he remembered that, as a nekojin, he had better sight and hearing than the others. His golden eyes with catlike slits for pupils were proof of that. He didn't seem angry though, simply annoyed, but Kai decided to come out, there was nothing good about an angry Ray.

"About time you came out Kai." Max smiled. He was never one to stay mad for too long. Kai however, simply "hmphed" and looked at Tyson and Daichi, who were still lying on the ground. Kenny looked up at Kai and smiled, though it was a timid smile. Everyone knew that despite being on the same time as Kai, he was still quite scared of him. Not that this bothered Kai.

"They're alright now. It was a bit of indigestion but they shouldn't be in any pain. But they can't eat anything for an hour." Kenny reported. Ray nodded and dragged the two recently cured bladders to their feet, while they still moaned about the pain.

"Stop moaning or else you'll do twenty _more_ laps to the fifty you're doing already." Kai growled and the two instantly stopped. He was getting more than just a little annoyed at this now. Max seemed to realize this so quickly changed the subject.

"Hey guys, have you seen the new movie out its awesome an-" Max never finished his sentence as a strange glow began to form, both above and below them. Tyson yelped and began to run off but just then the glow began to spread around them, locking them in like a cage. Everyone stood there, shocked and disbelieving, wondering the same thing, with Kai, surprisingly, voicing their thoughts.

"What the hell is this?!"he yelled at no one in particular, but his mind was racing. Kai had never seen anything like this before in his life, not even in the abbey. _"Don't think about that."_ Kai thought to himself strictly. He refused to let those memories haunt him at a time like this. Just then the glow began to expand. It was going to envelop them _"SHIT!"_ He mentally yelled, but all that escaped his mouth was a gasp. Everyone else though didn't bother to hold in their thoughts.

"Wh-hat's going o-on?" Kenny managed to gasp before the light swallowed them completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Call me cruel for leaving it on a cliff hanger but it seemed to suit the story best. Please review and I don't mind if you flame, I actually don't mind constructive criticism and always want to improve (I'm a perfectionist). I will NEVER discontinue a story! Next chapter should be up in a few days or so depending on school work but half-term is coming up next week so the chapters will come out quicker then.


	2. Eggheads and Hedgehogs

Bit Beast Chaos

Summary: It seemed like an ordinary day for the BladeBreakers, that was until a mysterious beam warps them all to another world. (Beyblade and Sonic the Hedgehog X-Over, set after the third season)

"_thoughts"_

"_bit beasts talking"_

Notes: Sorry it took so long to write! Maths has been crazy and the fact I'm taking 2 extra afterschool classes doesn't help. Just to clear it up, there will be NO ROMANCES WITH THE BEYBLADE CHARACTERS. I may do a romance with the Sonic characters, depending on my mood. Thanks VikiOfTheSpiritRealm for helping me write this fic and Darkshadow214 for inspiring me to keep writing. (If you're reading this, the reason I haven't sent you a message with my gratitude yet is because I haven't figured out how yet. Give me a break, I'm new!)

Just to clear up why it's rated T, some of the characters (mostly Kai and Shadow) will swear, curse or injure etc another character (mostly the shows respective idiot). Also may feature scenes of Kai and Shadow's past which may be unsuitable for younger kids (under 12). I'm fourteen so there you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Sonic and characters or anywhere else borrowed for this story. But I do own the plot, a few beyblades and a dangerous temper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 Eggheads and Hedgehogs

As the light faded away again, all of the BladeBreakers were unconscious, lying in a heap on a cold, steel floor. They were in a steel cage in the middle of a spacious room, which was itself was also made of steel. There were no windows, giving it the feel of a prison, if it weren't for all of the computers and other research equipment around the room. Everything, however, did have something in common: they were all emblazoned with a crude drawing of a fat face with a large moustache. It was a very strange place to say the least.

After a few moments though, Kai began to stir. His eyelids fluttered open and surveyed his surroundings. However, the first thing he noticed was not the strange equipment or symbol, but instead, the fact that the whole team was lying on top of him. He growled lowly at this. Nobody in the team was supposed to come NEAR him, let alone TOUCH him. This meant Kai was struggling to keep hold of his raging temper, which currently was suggesting killing the team and making it seem like an accident. It was a very tempting offer.

Soon though, Kai found an outlet for his frustration: waking up his team. Just because there was no water to pour over them didn't mean that there weren't over cruel ways for waking them up. One of which, Kai was about to use to its full extent. It was an old method, but a very effective one. He took a deep breath.

"WAKE UPYOU LAZY BASTARDS!!" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs, something he hadn't had to do recently due to finding the water bucket solution. The team immediately woke up and toppled off him, their shock evident on their faces. Tyson's, however, quickly turned into that of annoyance.

"Kai, why did you have to wake us all up?!" Tyson screeched. But his annoyed look soon died and was soon replaced by a look of confusion. Everyone (Kai included) looked around; finally taking in their strange surroundings and situation they were in. Tyson was, as usual, the first to voice his confusion. "What the hell is going on here?! Where are we?!" He roared. Kai couldn't prevent his eyes rolling at this question. How typical of Tyson that he would ask a question that he KNEW (which was saying lot in Tyson's case) wouldn't get answered. Besides, getting stressed over situations you're stuck in just wastes energy. Tyson was, in Kai's opinion, just too stupid to understand considering actions. But in this case, Tyson may have had a reason, for at that moment; footsteps could be heard approaching the door.

"Shhhhh." Ray whispered as he strained his pointed ears to find out who was coming._"Whoever's coming must be pretty big to make such an echo."_ Ray thought as he heard the steps. The footsteps got louder and louder until the steel door slid open."_Wow. I was definitely right about the big part."_

The man that had just come in was like a kids doodle alive. He had thin stick legs and an egg like body which seemed to bulge out of his odd (even by blader standards) costume. His bushy moustache and huge nose was enough to get the BladeBreakers to realize that this was the man from the symbols. Their captor.

"Oh ho ho ho!!" he chuckled at the sight of them. The BladeBreakers stared at him, confused at the sight of what appeared to be a strange bald Santa Claus. He looked at them intently for a moment then an evil smile formed on his pudgy face, forcibly reminding Kai of when Tyson had stuffed fifteen Mars Bars in his mouth and got an "idea" for a prank to play on Kai. The prank had failed, of course, but still, that smile was _not_ a good thing. Whatever he had planned was going to be bad. The man laughed insanely, making the team wonder whether this was a strange caffeine-induced dream or an even stranger reality. Tyson decided to find out.

"Hey, big fat moron. Who are you and where the hell are we?" Tyson angrily called out. Having one's captor laughing right in front of your face was highly humiliating and even Kai was starting to growl in annoyance. The man's odd laughing stopped abruptly and he glared at Tyson, who looked stubbornly back, due to Kai's constant glaring, he now had a sort of resistance to them (excluding Kai's that is).

"My name is Doctor Eggman, soon-to-be the greatest ruler of this planet!" The newly-named Eggman announced proudly, a hint of smugness visible in his covered eyes. Kai barely refrained from snorting, something the others could not prevent from stopping.

""Soon-to-be greatest ruler?" Ha! That's a joke!" yelled a voice from the shadows. Everyone, including Kai, who glanced over half-heartedly, looked over at the spiky shadow approaching them through the darkness. It didn't look human...

"SONIC?!" Eggman screamed in shock. The BladeBreakers looked at each other in confusion. Who could intimidate the strange man with his presence? Apart from Kai when he wants to that is. Their musings were cut when the mysterious figure fully emerged from the darkness, silencing all thought with gasps of surprise. It was a giant blue hedgehog. Now visible, Sonic took this opportunity to smirk at Eggman, but then he noticed the BladeBreakers staring (except Kai, who was scanning the room, figuring out how the giant blue hedgehog managed to enter the room unnoticed) unashamedly.

"Who are you guys?" The hedgehog asked, puzzled as to why five humans were locked in an iron cage. Ray and Max, who were standing next to Kai, felt him tense. They both gulped, and for a good reason. Kai HATED to be associated with the team. Period. So to be bunched together with them, locked in a cage with them, and asked who they were _together_ was pushing Kai's last nerve. It had been complete chaos the last time Kai lost it, not to mention a very eventful trip to the hospital afterwards. Still, Tyson did deserve some blame for announcing everywhere they went in London (at the top of his lungs no less) that they were the BladeBreakers, with a sourpuss for a leader. But Kai didn't need to break both his arms and legs. It had taken the whole team (even Tyson) and five other bystanders to finally restrain him, but that was after they injected him with a drug to knock him out. So yes, Kai losing it was a _BAD_ thing. Max decided to act before things got ugly.

"We'll tell you later, but please let us out!" He pleaded rather pathetically. Kai sent him a glare. How _dare_ they destroy his honour and pride with their pleading?! Sonic noticed this and sent a confused glance at Kai before returning his attention to Eggman, who had watched the exchange rather bored with the whole thing.

"Why do you want them Eggman?" Sonic questioned. Eggman grinned manically in return then answered, rather excitedly Kai noticed.

"They control the five sacred spirits: Fire, Lightning, Wind, Earth and Water. The power they contain is unimaginable, even Shadow could barely compare to them. If I can control that power, it would be even greater than that of the Chaos Emeralds! I would rule the world!" He laughed evilly, apparently unfazed with having revealed his entire plan to those in the room. _"Egghead."_ Tyson thought evilly. Finally, he believed he had found someone even more stupid than him. The whole team, even Kenny, were thinking along the same lines. But soon the amusement turned to confusion. Chaos Emeralds? Rule the World? Uh-Oh. Kai would NOT take kindly for being forcibly used to conquer the world, AGAIN. Chancing a glance at his usually stoic teammate, Daichi regretted his choice almost immediately. Kai was absolutely _seething_ with rage. Pure uncontrolled anger. His aura seemed to fill the room with his bloodlust to get the idiotic egg-shaped man. That was a _not_ good thing. Sonic noticed this and raised an eyebrow in faint amusement.

"Man, you really remind me of Shadow when I call him my clone." He commented, then turned his attention back to Eggman, who was cowering in fear of the enraged blader. _"I haven't seen eggbrain that scared for a while. Who is that kid and where do they come from?"_ Sonic thought in mild shock of the scene. Kai was growling dangerously and glaring at the man in front of him while the whole team backed away. He was about to lose it and they most definitely did _not_ want to be caught in Kai's rage. Eventually, he took a deep breath and exhaled, calming down considerably. Kai looked up with a glare, and then smirked. It was a knowing smirk, just goading Eggman to ask what he knew. Typically, he fell for the bait.

"What are you up to brat?" he hissed. Kai's smirk widened and he pulled out his blade with launcher. Catching on, the rest of the team (except Kenny of course) pulled out their own blades and launchers. They all aimed at the cage. Sonic stared at them. He had never seen anything like this before, ever. What _were_ those? Kai nodded at his team and prepared to launch, his hand tightening around the launch cord, and then he unleashed his blade.

"LET IT RIP!" He yelled as he launched Dranzer at the cage, immediately breaking the bars like scissors through paper and soaring towards Eggman, who yelped and barely dodged. But by no means was Eggman out of the trouble yet.

"LET IT RIP!" The rest of the team yelled, launching Driger, Dragoon, Draciel and Strata Dragoon were launched into the fray, tearing through the bars like Kai and effectively causing the cage to collapse. All the blades rushed to their captain's and their bits began to glow with energy. The team (including Kai of course) smirked at this, and Sonic couldn't help but smirk as well. This was going to be good. Well, not for Eggman, but still. Eggman cowered into a corner, then regained his old confidence and pulled out a remote control, smirking evilly. The team watched perplexed as he pushed a button and ran out.

"What the _fuck_ was that about?" Kai snapped. Sonic, wincing slightly at the curse (he never quite got over cursing after teaming up with Shadow, being used to being with quiet Tails and punch-first-ask-questions-later Knuckles, who never swore), then crouched, ready for whatever Eggman was throwing their way. A wise move, as moments later a huge robot with a blaster for each hand landed heavily on the cold steel floor and prepared for battle. All of the blades quickly went back to their respective blader and were picked up, out of harm's way. Sonic leapt into action, homing attacking the robots legs and knocking it of balance, following up with a small tap that sent the whole iron contraption crashing down. With a wide grin, Sonic jumped into the air above the robot and spin dashed down, straight through the robots chest, impaling it. The robot exploded and Sonic emerged unscathed, leaving all of the BladeBreakers (even Kai, though he immediately turned away and acted as if nothing had happened) stared at Sonic in amazement. They had never seen anything like that before.

"How did you do that?" Tyson suddenly blurted out. Sonic looked at Tyson strangely then shrugged.

"Piece of cake, I've dealt with egghead plenty of times before." He rolled his eyes suddenly. "He never learns." The whole team, excluding Kai, who still had his eyes shut and was standing arms crossed across his chest, smiled. But Sonic's smile suddenly vanished as he looked at them. "Eggman is still after you so we'd better go before he comes back." The team looked at Kai, who opened his eyes briefly. Dranzer warmed when he wrapped his fingers around her as he placed his hand in his pocket.

"_You can trust him Kai, go on."_ Dranzer spoke to him softly and encouragingly, her musical voice soothing his worries slightly.

"_Okay, I will."_ Kai thought quietly back to her. Bit Beasts and their bladers could communicate in their thoughts, something that was very useful for battle situations or quick decisions. Returning to the present, he nodded. The team knew he was talking to Dranzer as his eyes had gone slightly out of focus. They did the same thing when they were talking to their Bit Beasts. All of them turned to Sonic, who quickly lead them through the base, through all of the twisting corridors and finally through the door.

"By the way," Max started as soon as they came outside. "Who are you?" Sonic smiled broadly.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay please don't kill me! I had so many ideas of how to do the chapter but I chose this way in the end but I kept going back and changing it so it took awhile. Then came Ipod trouble (do you know how annoying they can be?!) and mom has been nagging. Enough excuses from me. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as my old chapter but it was an awkward scene (Damn! There I go again!) so I hope you understand. Half-term now, Yippee! Next chapter out in a few days or so. 


	3. Friends and Foes

Bit Beast Chaos

Summary: It seemed like an ordinary day for the BladeBreakers, that was until a mysterious beam warps them all to another world. (Beyblade and Sonic the Hedgehog X-Over, set after the third season)

"_thoughts"_

"_bit beasts talking"_

Notes: Guys I'm so sorry how long it took to write this! I got a nasty bout of writer's block (I can't believe I got it this early on in the story!) and then I had a lazy streak and it took a few days to drag myself off my lazy ass to write this. But, thanks to my reviewers: VikiOfTheSpiritRealm, DarkShadow214 and Tenshi of Freedom, I have finally set down to work! By the way, just to clear things up, I have changed a few things about characters to suit the story, mostly Kai (yes this story does have references, quite a lot, to Kai's past and the Abbey). As I've never read any of the Sonic Comics (let's see you try to where I live!) so Sonic's world will be based on the game series but may incorporate a few Sonic X things (No Christopher Thorndyke though, he's SO ANNOYING!) so that means this will be set on Earth. By the way, about Max asking Sonic's name, no they aren't complete idiots, they just weren't sure if Eggman had said his real name. I mean, seriously, who trusts a maniac egghead who traps you in a cage and wants to rule the world?! I'm sure I wouldn't.

Egs of Changes:

1) Kai's face paint on his cheeks are tattoos (Few reasons for that, one being my laziness as I don't want to write when they get up every morning "Kai put on his face paint" or "Kai rubbed off his face paint" and loads of other reasons.)

2) Tyson's eyes are brown (they look kind of red in the third season)

3) Kai will have some... scars (I'm not telling you until you read it in the fic!)

4) Kenny still has Dizzi (I need someone to annoy him and it is kind of funny (if not disturbing) if you get into a fight with a laptop. Especially if you lose.)

These are just some examples but there may be more later on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Seriously, if you think a teenage girl with slight anger problems owns Beyblade AND the Sonic Characters, then you must be a bigger idiot than Tyson! All I own is the plot!

WHEW! That's one hell of an author's note! On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 Friends and Foes

The whole team (excluding Kai, who was managing to keep his confusion under control so that it wouldn't show on his face) couldn't help but do a double take at this statement. A hedgehog? Correction, a giant foot-tall blue hedgehog that had just taken out a huge robot and helped them to escape. Even stranger. Where could they be where it would be normal to see a giant blue hedgehog attack an egg-shaped man who claimed he was going to conquer the world? Nowhere at home, that was for sure. Realizing the rest were still stunned in a stupor, Kai turned to Sonic, who was looking confusedly at the Blade Breakers staring.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" He growled in annoyance as he heard sirens erupting behind them. This seemed to do the trick as everybody came back to their senses, who in turn looked at Sonic for an answer. The hedgehog smiled confidently (if not smugly) and closed his eyes, rubbing his finger under his nose.

"Yeah, I guess. But we won't have to worry about Egghead for a while." He smirked. The team looked at him expectantly. Realizing they didn't know where they were and other common knowledge needed to leave, Sonic continued "Just follow me." With that he turned to walk off. The team went to follow but soon realized they were missing one. Kai was standing back, looking suspiciously at the hedgehog, who had sensed no one following and was looking at the bladers in confusion. Ray couldn't help but feel a stab of pity for the dual haired blader, no matter how much he knew the latter hated it. Kai had been raised his life not to trust anyone, that much they knew. As a result, he kept to himself and rarely talked unless when necessary. He barely even spoke to his team, who were considered his friends. The only people he fully trusted were the Blitzkrieg Boys, as they had known each other for a long time now. But despite his distrust, they needed to get him moving.

"Kai, come on. We've got nothing to lose. He's the only person... or hedgehog, that's actually tried to help us. Please." Ray called. He knew it would do little to persuade him, but the reasoning did enough to get him to move. Finally, they left the base.

XXXXXXXXX 1 HOUR TIME-SKIP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken a full hour, but they finally had arrived back with Sonic's "house" (in reality, it seemed like a hut to the BladeBreakers) where a twin-tailed fox was working on a blue plane. Like Sonic, the fox was also larger than normal. When the fox looked up, he immediately beamed at Sonic and got up to greet him.

"Hey Sonic! You're back later than expected!" the Fox smiled, then casted a curious glance at the BladeBreakers, who (except for Kai of course) were staring open mouthed at the two-tailed mechanic. "I'm Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails. Who are you?" Sonic looked at the bladers in consideration before speaking up as well.

"Now that you mention it, you never did tell me your names all the way over here." He commented. The team looked at each other. Did they trust these two strange animals enough to tell them their names? Well, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Daichi sure did. And they're not exactly going to stop just because of Kai. Taking a bold step forward, Tyson decided to start.

"I'm Tyson Granger but just call me Tyson! I'm the world champ!" Rolling their eyes, the rest of the team stepped forward.

"My name's Max Tate!"

"I'm Ray!"

"I'm Daichi, the soon to be-"Tyson at this point placed a hand over his mouth.

"My name is Kenny but everyone just calls me The Chief." Everything stayed silent after that as Kai stayed silent. This caused everyone to look at him expectantly, much to his annoyance. He didn't see why he was expected to introduce himself to these freak-shows. Unfortunately, Tyson soon got fed up and elbowed Kai in the ribs rather painfully. This lit the Phoenix's fury as he punched Tyson hard, causing him to go flying several meters away. He hadn't aimed for the face and was careful not to put too much power in so nothing was broken. Except Tyson's pride that was. Everyone looked at Kai in complete shock, while he just looked at his knuckle used to punch the world champion.

"My name is Kai, and I'm the leader of this team." He growled out. "_What a grouch! He could gi_ve _Shadow a run for his money if he's that violent."_ Sonic thought in mild annoyance and fear. You definitely did NOT want two Shadows running around. Realizing that was all the Phoenix was going to say, Ray decided to explain more.

"We're called the BladeBreakers and we're a beyblading team." Ray said helpfully to the confused animals. "Right now, we're the reigning world champions, three years running. Kai is the most experienced of us by far, so he's the leader but Tyson's the world champ. Do you need me to explain anything else?" Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, what is beyblading anyway?" The BladeBreakers were shocked. What _is_ beyblading?! Who didn't know what it was? There were even torture methods and training camps dedicated to beyblading and they still didn't know?! Luckily, Kenny recovered enough to tell them.

"A contest involving special spinning tops that fight in a special type of arena called a bey-dish." Kenny explained. "Some beyblades contain a special spirit within them called a BitBeast which the blader shares a mental connection with and can be called out during the battle. Each of us on the BladeBreakers has a Bit Beast." Spotting the still slightly confused and disbelieving faces of the fox and hedgehog, he smiled and continued. "Perhaps a demonstration would help." At this, everyone (even Kai) perked up. They were going to have a beybattle to demonstrate the beyblades and bit beasts. But who to pick?

"Tyson and Max, you two have the match." Kai decided for the team before anyone could interrupt or disagree. Secretly, he wanted Tyson to make a fool out of himself (like always) so that his ego would maybe tone down a bit while they were here. He also knew it would take a miracle to tone down the Dragon's raging ego, but he wasn't afraid to hope in this case. Wordlessly, but smiling broadly, the two bladers prepared their blades. "_For your sake, you'd better make the match entertaining and useful, not just charging around as usual, Tyson." _Kai mentally growled at the Japanese bluenette. Returning to the present, he saw that the blades were in their launchers and ready to go. The match was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow! A chapter without proper cursing! That's a first!

I left it on a cliff-hanger, aren't I mean? (grins evilly) Don't worry, next chapter will be out before next Wednesday (UK time ok?!) but for the meantime, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Partycrashers and Truths

**Bit Beast Chaos**

**Summary:** It seemed like an ordinary day for the BladeBreakers, that was until a mysterious beam warps them all to another world. (Beyblade and Sonic the Hedgehog X-Over, set after the third season)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing more than the plot! The shows/games are owned by the their respective owners.

"_thoughts" or flashbacks/memories_

"_bit beasts talking"_

**Notes:** Hi again! (Dodges pitchforks, spears, stones, writer's block and other pointy as well as random objects) Okay! Okay! I'm sorry about the delay. I lost my inspiration when I got hooked on FMA (due to a certain FMA, Avatar and Naruto obsessed friend of mine...) and Black Cat (due to a great story I read). But it's now back thanks to the same friend who has nagged me for close to a month now. At least I'm writing it again.

Anyways, you know I've decided no Beyblade romance, but I need your opinion for Sonic character romance. Should I include some or not? If I do, it will be the couples included inside (may put Tails with Cream instead though). Let me know in your reviews or using the pole in my profile. Back to business, enjoy the chap!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4 Party-crashers and Truths**

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP!!!" Kenny shouted as the match began. Both bladders ripped the cord back, launching their respective blades onto the concrete surface. It didn't take long for Tyson to begin his commands.

"Dragoon ATTACK!!!" Said blade streaked across the surface of the playing field, a white and blue blur to the untrained eye. However, Max was from untrained. He too began to make his move.

"Draciel DEFENCE!!!" The blade met the attack head-on, causing the two blades to grind against each other. They soon separated once again, with Dragoon continuously assaulting the green Draciel. Sonic and Tails watched with wide eyes. This was unbelievable! It was as if they controlled the blade with their thoughts and voice. They remembered Kenny's earlier explanation about beyblading. _"A contest involving special spinning tops that fight in a special type of arena called a bey-dish." Kenny explained. "Some beyblades contain a special spirit within them called a BitBeast which the blader shares a mental connection with and can be called out during the battle. Each of us on the BladeBreakers has a Bit Beast."_ So where were the bitbeasts? As if seeking to answer their question, the bladers called out to the heavens:

"DRAGOON, COME ON OUT!!!"

"DRACIEL, SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Within great flashes of blinding light, two huge forms began to phase out of the bitchips of each blade. Tyson's blue dragon growled as it swirled in the air eying its opponent. Max's purple turtle in return seemed to snarl as it towered over the surroundings. Both Sonic and Tails stood opened mouthed in awe at the sight. It was truly incredible to behold. However, they had little time to marvel as the bladders commenced the battle once again.

"**ATTACK!!!**" Both blader cried. The beasts didn't hesitate for a second; both began charging towards each other at incredible speed. Power began to emanate from them as they closed the distance between them. Just as they were about to clash though, a call suddenly ran through the area, silencing all around with a cold authority.

"CHAOS SPEAR!!!" A blinding flash of lightning struck the ground between the two bitbeasts sending them flying backwards, along with their masters. The blades fell next to their respective owners, stopping as they landed heavily on the earth. Tyson and Max, both winded, attempted to once again stand up, but that wasn't what everyone else was staring at. They were looking at the source of the lightning: a black hedgehog with blood red streaks and eyes. He looked remarkably similar to Sonic. Said blue hedgehog was the first to recover.

"Hey Shadow! What's the big idea? We were having fun until you showed up!" He called. The now named Shadow merely growled in response.

"Shut the hell up faker! We don't have time for this! If you had used your brain, you would realise that the reason that these humans are being chased is because of what you just advertised to the Doctor! He's already on his way here if I know him." Sonic and Tails had the decency to look sheepish as Shadow continued to glare at them, his piercing blood red eyes promising revenge and pain for screwing up. There was no doubt in either Sonic or Tails mind that he would fulfil that promise. Nervously they gulped but sighed in mild relief as the glare was turned towards the humans instead. In particular, onto Kai's own bloody eyes. They locked eyes for a moment, neither looking away. It was if they were scanning each other's souls. But the moment was broken a second later as both turned away at the same time. Sonic's eyes widened as a terrifying thought crossed his mind. _"OH NO!!! ANOTHER SHADOW?! God must hate me!"_ Kai though, ignoring Sonic's panic attack at the thought of another Shadow, turned to them all.

"Let's go inside and discuss what the hell's going on before this Doctor Eggman arrives." Everyone nodded and quickly went inside the house, struggling all to fit on the limited couches. Once they were all settled, Shadow began to explain the truth behind the abduction.

"The Doctor, as we're all aware, is continuously after the chaos emeralds. We have managed to keep them out of his grasp, but he has finally decided that he is sick of us beating him to them." Shadow began, everyone listening with rapt attention, even Tyson. "He is after you," He gestured to the BladeBreakers, "because you can control a power that is as strong as, if not more so, than the chaos emeralds. If you had stayed there much longer, there is no doubt in my mind that he would have used a mind-controlling device on you." Everyone except Shadow and Kai gulped at the thought. Kai though, was seething. _"Why does another bastard think they can control me to rule the world?!"_ Shadow, unaware that Kai was mentally screaming death threats that would make Hitler wet his pants, simply continued. "As you were escaping, you destroyed his research notes and computer. This means he's lost all of his data for the idiots in here." Tyson and Sonic gave small "oh"s. Shadow ignored them and continued. "That means if we can collect all seven chaos emeralds and get you home, he shouldn't be able to bother you anymore. As it is, I already have one chaos emerald." He withdrew a gleaming green gem.

"Nice work Shads!" Sonic cheered, grinning at the sight of the emerald. Shadow twitched.

"What have I told you about calling me that, faker?!" He growled lowly. Tyson seemed to have a similar thought to Sonic's earlier one. _"OH NO!!! ANOTHER KAI?! God must hate me."_ While the two blue idiots sulked at the thought of the enigma duo, Tails looked up sharply for moment, then shook his head and looked down again.

"Must have been my imagination." He muttered. However, the strange noise he thought he heard repeated again; it sounded like gunfire. This happened continuously, getting closer and closer, until Tails decided to finally sound the alarm. "Someone's coming!" Everyone stopped and looked at the small fox confusedly for a moment. As if to prove the statement right, however, the roof began collapsing; falling under extreme weight or a weapon of some sort. Kai grabbed the shell-shocked Kenny and Tyson then fled to a safe section of the house, everyone copying his actions. It was then that the dust cleared: Doctor Eggman was here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know its crap compared to my other chapters but this is my way of coming out of writers block. I'm going to update occasionally but not regularly due to writing another multi-chapter called Rise of the Serpent. Nice chapter will be better. Until next time, REVIEW!!!


	5. Battles and Mocking

**Bit Beast Chaos**

**Summary:** It seemed like an ordinary day for the BladeBreakers, that was until a mysterious beam warps them all to another world. (Beyblade and Sonic the Hedgehog X-Over, set after the third season)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Beyblade or any other show. All I own is this plot and a PS3.

**Author's Notes:** Okay! I AM **SO SORRY** about the wait, but exams and homework makes life difficult, in more than one way. The results of the poll are in and it WILL feature some Sonic pairings. Thanks to those who voted. Make sure you check out my latest poll as well! Without further ado, here's the new chapter!

Normal Text

"_Thoughts" or emphasised text_

"_bitbeasts talking"_

_**Flashbacks/memories**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5 Battles and Mocking**

The Doctor grinned at their murderous glares (particularly those of Shadow and Kai) then began to laugh maniacally. It truly made him sound like he belonged in an asylum for the insane, locked in a straitjacket. Sonic, who had recovered first, glanced at the Doctor once then simply shut his eyes.

"Geez Eggy! Give a guy a break! Don't you realize how hard you are on the eyes?" He grinned cockily as he taunted Eggman. Needless to say, Eggman fell for it.

"WHY YOU OVERSIZED RODENT!!! I OUGHTA JUST DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW!!!" Shadow perked up at the challenge.

"Big words, Doctor. Especially for one who just had their lab and research completely destroyed by their 'prisoners'." He sneered. The Doctor twitched. Kai smirked.

"Is this the 'Great Doctor' you were yapping about being earlier? Pathetic." By now, it was safe to say that Eggman had lost it.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT WORMS-" Sonic cut in.

"Hedgehogs, humans and fox actually." Even Tyson couldn't help but join in with their mocking of Eggman.

"Man! Even I can tell what animal they are! Just how dumb are you doc?" There was steam now billowing out from the Doctor, showing how truly close he was to becoming a nuclear bomb. Shadow saved him from that fate.

"Enough of this. **CHAOS SPEAR!!!**" With his loud battle cry, what seemed to be lightning once again formed in the wake of his hand sweep, rushing forward to impale the Eggmobile upon which the Doctor currently sat. The slow machine stood no chance: it was blown to Kingda Ka. Eggman, despite being as heavy as he is, was simply blown away by the blast force.

"DAMN YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!! I WILL GET THOSE BITBEASTS EVENTUALLY!!!" He screamed as he faded from view. Everyone blinked at the easy victory.

"That was lame." Max piped up, summing up all their current thoughts. Ray nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, that's fine and everything because it means he'll be easier to deal with, but is he always like that? Really?" He asked in mild confusion. Tails spoke up.

"Not normally that easy. Mind you, Shadow doesn't normally fight with Doctor Eggman often." The fox explained. "Eggman's mostly all talk and no bite, but occasionally he has something up his sleeve. Doctor Eggman keeps you on your toe, that's for sure." Shadow growled suddenly, silencing them. Or, at least for a moment.

"What's going on Shadow?" Sonic asked the question in everyone's mind. Shadow sighed.

"You don't get it, do you?" Everyone's faces showed confusion, except Kai's, which had understanding written in its gaze. "He was testing you. If I didn't take the shot, he would've baited you guys to attack. The Doctor wanted to know your power for himself, that's why he made it such an easy victory. He wasn't quite sure what to expect." The ebony hedgehog pointed to the BladeBreakers for the whole explanation. Everyone except Kai blinked as understanding set in. Not that they thought about it, it was pretty obvious. Well, for everyone except Tyson.

"Huh?! How did you figure that out so fast? What are you, some kind of machine or computer or something?" The group of animals winced as it hit a little close to home. Shadow himself looked like he was shaking slightly.

"No. I am no machine. That's impossible." The black and red hedgehog mumbled, mostly to himself. Everyone but the animals wondered what was going on, but decided to keep silent for a moment as a more pressing problem at hand came forth.

"Now what do we do?" Sonic summed up everyone's thoughts. Everyone scanned the area, as if the answer would suddenly appear before them. It seemed to, for at that moment, Tails answered.

"We should get out of here and try to find the next Chaos Emerald. Since Eggman knows you're here, it's only a matter of time before he comes back again. We'll take one of my planes and use the scanner to find the Emeralds." He explained calmly, yet with a sense of urgency as the gravity of the situation took hold. They were now the hunted: Eggman's prey and, if he catches them, prize. But now those roles were about to swap.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tyson cheered, pumping his fist in the air with anticipation. Everyone nodded and rushed to work, eager to leave. It was time to get moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay! I know it was short, but I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things, especially after not writing for so long. The next update will be whenever I get time so probably next week. Please review!


End file.
